


Aubade

by Okumen



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, somehow this is soft despite the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Some moments of sunlight and happiness.





	Aubade

Bony fingers pressed down into his wrists, holding them down beside his head. Teeth scraped against his throat, marking it with bites that would bruise if left without magical treatment. But that could wait. It was fine just like this, for a little while longer. Nozel grasped at soft sheets, let out a quiet, content breath.

“Hey princess,” Jacks voice was heard, was felt against his sun-warm skin. Nozel hummed, both in response to the address and to the sensation. Jacks fingers pressed tighter to Nozels wrists. “Keep your hands here.” He pressed Nozels arms tighter into the mattress. Nozel opened up his eyes, turned his head to the side to meet his lovers gaze. “Oh? You dare giving me orders, do you?” The slight smirk on Nozels lips was met by a wide grin on Jacks. Jack straightened up, releasing Nozels wrists. “That’s right, now do as I say, birdy.”

“Hmmm...” Nozel tipped his head back to look at one of his hands, hit by bright soft light filtering in through a tall window, then turned his gaze back to Jack. “No.” As he denied Jack his order, Nozel pulled his hands toward his body. Jack let out a startled sound, a mix between a laugh and a snort. “Just no, huh?” He reached out and caught Nozels wrists before they reach his chest. He pulled them back up where they had previously rested. The moment he released them, Nozel pulled them back toward his chest. Jack caught them again, and pulled them up against his chest instead, leaned down to press his nose to Nozels nose. “Behave now, princess.” Nozel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jacks lips. “I don’t feel like it.”

Shifting grip to hold Nozels wrists with one hand, Jack slipped his other in under Nozels neck and shifted it into his hair where they curled. That way, he could kiss him deeply, could draw him near a little more easily even as he restricted Nozels movements. “Play nice now, Princess,” Jack urged. In response, Nozel bit Jacks lip. Jack pulled away, brushed fingers against his lip and wiped away the little bit of blood that welled through the cut. A shark grin slashed across Jacks face. “That’s how it is?”

“Yes it is- wha- Jack-!” Jack released Nozels wrists, but quickly moved his hands to his waist. Nozel was hard-pressed to laughter, but he was stupendously ticklish in the area of his hips. Even when it was a sharp blade pressed directly to his skin there, he could burst into laughter. Trying to push Jacks hands away, Nozel at the same time attempts to keep his laughter at bay. Jack looped an arm around Nozels legs and held them in place so he escaped the risk of accidental kicks.

They tussled in the bed, rolled among the sheets and the sunlight and toppled over onto the floor tangled in them. Nozel landed on top of Jack, and it was a struggle to for them to extract themselves from the sheets and from each other. Even more so because Jack insisted on grabbing Nozel to kiss him over and over, and his persistence in tickling him all over again.

Jack dropped his head onto the floor, caught Nozels rear with his hands, and pulled him up along his body, so Nozel was sitting on his torso. He shifted his hands to Nozels thighs, holding them steady there. He watched the man regain his breath and his composure, but Nozel couldn’t do much about the blush coloring his face that easily. “Hey birdy.” Jack too had a slightly ragged breath, but he wasn’t as flushed as Nozel was. “Yes?”

Jack reached up and caught Nozels face between his hands. He could feel the heat emanating from his cheeks with his palms. Nozel scowled, his confusion clear on his face.”What?” Jack pulled himself up with no push or pull as leverage, and caught Nozel by surprise with the kiss that he gave him, with the press of forehead to forehead. “Hey, little bird,” he repeated, and Nozels startled expression mixed with a scowl. “You know you’re really pretty?” Jack felt Nozels jaw muscles work, felt him open his mouth and close it again. Saw him blink repeatedly. “Seriously pretty.”

“Uncouth peasant,” Nozel grumbled. His face had turned even redder than previously. “Mind your manners.” Jack laughed, and he pressed a kiss to Nozels nose. “Right, right, Mr Royal Princess, I forgot you’re above things like feelings and compliments.” Nozel was ridiculous. He ran a hand over his face as if he was trying to wipe away his blush. Jack rubbed his thumbs over his skin. Nozel huffed. Adorable and ridiculous.


End file.
